


Hella vacation of awesomeness

by Zack_Price_LIS_writer665



Series: AU: Max manages to unlock more of her power to stop the tornado from ever happening [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zack_Price_LIS_writer665/pseuds/Zack_Price_LIS_writer665
Summary: 5 years have passed since Max saved both Arcadia Bay and the love of her life Chloe Price. She and Chloe are doing pretty great they both work at a photography company as well as Victoria who also works there and who Max and Chloe have made amends with. Today is the day they go off on a vacation paid for by Max's company. How has max been these past 5 years?





	1. Hella vacation of Awesomeness

“hurry up slowpoke we don’t wanna be late!”  
It was agonizingly early in the morning and Chloe Price was getting quite impatient with her girlfriend’s zombie-like start to the day. Said girlfriend, Maxine Caufield was struggling to get her shit together. She, Chloe and her friends Warren Graham, Kate Marsh and Victoria Chase were all going on what Chloe was describing as  
“the hella vacation of awesomeness”  
This was an all-paid vacation by Max’s Photography company La vie est Etrange this vacation would take them to a villa in Sicily where they would spend a week enjoying the fantastic view, the local cuisine and all of the entertainment that Sicily had to offer. Then they would spend two days in Rome looking at the sights like the colosseum, the pantheon and the Trevi fountain. Then finally then would top it all off with a Cruise across the Aegon sea in the Jewel of the sea where they would stop over at Santorini, Mýkonos, Athens and Olympia. 

Max eventually got out from her and Chloe’s apartment with all her luggage to where Chloe was packing all of her luggage into the taxi. She and Chloe and the others had discussed in detail what they would need to pack, clothes, swimwear, dresses (for the formal nights on the ship), sandals/ flip-flops and means of entertainment. Max had, of course, packed instant camera, however, this was not the only camera she had Max had because of Etrange she earned a Nikon D100 which she uses quite a lot in her day job. Her job itself was quite the adventure. She (and Chloe who is Max’s assistant) shot photos of all sorts of beautiful pictures weddings, animals, locations, birthdays, baby pictures you name it. Max had done it all and every one of her clients gave her glowing praise. The CEO of La vie est Etrange Lina Violett was very pleased with Max’s work. So pleased in fact that for all of her hard work she wanted to reward the talented photographer with an all-paid trip to Italy from the company spared no expense. Lina hoped Max would enjoy her trip mostly because she really admired her as a photographer (and respected her as a friend) but also because she also figured that Max couldn’t resist getting some amazing shots in Rome and at sea. Max also picked up on this mostly because Lina said to Max on her last shift before the trip  
“I hope you have a fantastic journey Max, Italy will certainly have some spectacular views oui?”  
She said this with a wink, Max knew that subtlety wasn’t Lina’s strong suit.

Max and Chloe managed to get everything into the taxi and they were ready to start leaving for Kenmore air the airport closest to them in Seattle.  
“Jeez think you got enough packed in their” Chloe pointed out to Max. She had a total of 2 suitcases which she and Chloe were struggling to put in the boot, and a backpack which would make all of the luggage in total awkward to carry around in the airport.  
“shut up, you know as well as I do that if I come back from this trip with all these amazeballs photos Lina is bound to give us more cash if I had them in and you know what that means.”  
Max smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes  
“man you always gotta use my weed against me huh? Alright but you're lugging your own crap around”  
“I might not need to Warren is a gentleman enough to help me”  
“more like a kiss ass,” Chloe said her smarmy smile still not wavering  
“Chloe!” Max said exasperated “you know it’s not like that, Warren’s cool with us both together”  
“Yeah I know, but it's cute when you go all red”  
Max gulped, she didn’t realise she was blushing until it was pointed out. Which simply made her blush even more. The sassy blunette knew exactly what buttons to push to have her fun with her girlfriend. She had obviously come a long way since Max had reunited with her in Arcadia Bay. She had grown so much and had learnt a lot since they left Arcadia Bay, and so had Max. Max especially had come a long way from that fateful day.

It had been only 5 years ago when Max had accomplished the impossible. It had all happened so fast, Max had gained the ability to manipulate the flow of time to go back about a few seconds or many minutes to change the outcome of the immediate future. Her power had grown greater still, only 2 days after gaining her newfound ability she then discovered a new ability. To hop to specific points in time via a photograph. Oh how well Max remembered that power, she remembered the pain she caused Chloe in an alternate timeline. Not to mention the amount of photo hopping she did just so Max could save Chloe from the clutches of Mark Jefferson’s despicable and psychopathic claws. A tornado had hit Arcadia Bay as a result of all of that misuse of power. Max could remember the exact moment she and Chloe were on the lighthouse cliff as if it had been yesterday. She remembered how much Chloe had poured her heart out to her girlfriend, the sorrow and regret that she had about not showing enough love for her family and being so hateful out of the fear and loss out of losing her angel Rachel Amber. 

It was made clear. Max had a choice, lose Arcadia Bay along with all of her friends or lose her childhood friend and her newfound love. The prospect too was painful even looking back on. No one should ever be forced to make a choice like that, but Max was and she was the only one who could make that choice… at least that’s what she thought. Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, just when it looked like Max would have to make the biggest sacrifice of her life. It happened. Something inside her clicked almost like an instinct she never knew she had. Right there on that cliff, she raised her hand like she was being taken control of and she did it. The tornado had stopped in its tracks, but everything else was still moving almost as if somebody had pressed the pause button but it only stopped the tornado. Then the impossible happened the tornado started going backwards, somehow incredibly Max was reversing time but made it so that it only affected the tornado so that everything else remained untouched. Max Caufield had single-handedly saved both Arcadia Bay and Chloe Price. However, exerting so much power had exhausted her. She ended up in a coma for a week. Pretty much everyone in her school Blackwell had sent Max gifts, get well cards everyone pulled out all the stops even Victoria had sent her gifts, her and Kate together. Miraculously she and Victoria had made amends, and quite possibly for the first time in a decade, Arcadia Bay was at peace. 

“Max… Max!”  
“Hmm, oh! Sorry.”  
Max had been daydreaming about her past for a little too long there and hadn't been listening to her girlfriend.  
“jeez, sometimes you get too much into your little zone. Anyway as I was saying everything is packed we’re all ready to go”  
Chloe had managed to get the luggage in the boot in the end.  
“Nice you ready to have the best vacation of your life?” Max asked grinning as if they were kids again and were about to go on another adventure.  
“hella yeah!” Chloe exclaimed, “I really wanna see what snuggling with you on the sea is gonna be like.”  
Max rolled her eyes, she was sure that Chloe’s definition of ‘snuggling’ would most likely lead to… something else.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m sure you’ll get your snuggling all right. You can get plenty of that on the plane, anyway enough chat we should get going.”  
“well al-rightly then,” Chloe said with a big smile on her face. They got in the taxi and they were off. Max wished she could have gotten out her Nikon camera to take a few pictures of the beautiful sun rising creating that golden orange colour almost like she was back at the two whales eating those sweet fluffy Belgian waffles. She could almost hear Chloe’s mother Joyce with her lovely southern accent complementing how beautiful she looked. Max was eternally grateful that she was able to have all of the special people in her life, especially Chloe. In fact, Max had a little surprise on this trip that the whole gang except Chloe knew about. Chloe was right this would certainly be a hella vacation of awesomeness and one that she certainly wouldn’t forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe have made it to the airport where they will meet up with the rest of the gang. What has happened to them all in 5 years' time?

Eventually, the blue and brunette duo got to Kenmore air. The airport was nice and cool inside not that they needed it seeing as it was so cold outside. Max and Chloe got all their bags on a trolley to push to the check-in. Max and Chloe had let their hair down in 5 years having it reach their necks. Max hadn’t changed her attire too much she still wore her skinny jeans and brown zip-up jacket along with whatever shirt she was wearing underneath which usually did change. This time it was two cartoon cupcakes dancing. Chloe was very much the same only changing her attire only slightly. She still had her black punk jacket (she hadn’t lost her punk attitude entirely). Which she also still wore her ripped jeans but now wearing a shirt that said: “I love my girlfriend” (Chloe was not so subtle with the love for her fiancée).   
“Man I can’t wait to not be carrying this stuff” Chloe huffed as she pushed the cart further to the check-in area.   
“I bet you’d wanna be lugging something else eh Bulma?” a voice said just behind Chloe. She and Max turned to see who it was.   
“Warren!” Max yelled. She dropped the case she was carrying (completely ignoring his joke) to run over and give her best friend Warren a big bear hug.   
“Yeah, I missed you too Max, good to see you again.”   
Max’s Blackwell friend Warren Graham also hadn’t changed too much in 5 years. He was a bit taller than last time and he had his hair cut shorter and Max could see that he had styled it to look cool, but other than that nothing much had changed. Though Max could see the beginnings of a mustache and beard it appeared that Warren wasn’t ready for it. Warren was wearing blue jeans red trainers and of course, Warren was still a geek, so he was wearing one of his many t-shirts of video games, anime or whatever it was. This time it was of a blond boy in red holding a red sword with blue light coming out of it. Max didn’t recognize who it was but that didn’t surprise her Warren's knowledge of pop culture was so vast even she didn’t know a quarter of the things he knew. 

“so hows Oxford been treating you” Max inquired. Though she had not kept the best contact with Warren she at least knew enough to know that Warren had been quite busy these last few years. After the aftermath of the Max stopping the tornado Warren though not usually bright when it came to Max’s feelings towards him, after seeing his friend in that coma and her old childhood friend by her side miraculously he put two and two together and figured out who Max loved. However, this did nothing to change how he felt about his friend. If anything he respected her even more particularly after Max told him the secret she was going to tell him in the parking lot he believed her immediately. This didn’t surprise Max as he had already done this in an alternate universe when she was photo hopping, but as soon as Warren found out how the tornado stopped he knew that he should give his friend some space. So he set out on his own journey until she was ready to face him again. Warren continued studying until he graduated from Blackwell and went to Oxford to get the best education for his master's degree in low-temperature physics. Warren had just got his degree two weeks ago and was overjoyed to see how well Max and Chloe were doing and that they had invited him to go on a vacation. 

“Well I got bags under my eyes and I can still feel the z’s I should have been catching 5 months ago so what do you think?”   
“would you quit exaggerating you look great”   
Even though Max knew how hard Warren was working to get his masters she could see a faint outline of bags and not any sign of drowsiness. Warren sighed   
“okay maaaaybe I’m exaggerating but getting one’s masters degree is tough shit,” Warren said in exasperation  
“also maybe I had a few coffees before I got here. Just wait though I’ll most likely be sleeping on the plane”  
“Yeah we’ll see and I’m only joking Warren I know how hard you’ve worked, and I’m so proud of you for making it this far.”  
Warren smiled sheepishly. He had forgotten what it felt like to be complemented by his old friend. Almost the same way he had forgotten that she had a girlfriend.   
“Okay, Max lets not let not make the poor guy blush any more than he is,” Chloe said.  
“Blush? Nah I’m totally chill” Warren said as he now started to sweat.  
“Dude I could see how uncomfortable you are from the international space station,” Chloe said smirking at Warren’s attempt to look cool. Warren could now see that his BS wasn’t working so he stopped.

After the reunion with Max’s old friend she then drew attention to her old enemy but now a friend and co-worker, Victoria Chase along with her other best friend Kate Marsh who were both waving to them over by the check-in desk. The trio made their way to their other friends so the group could be complete.   
“It’s so good to see all of us here,” Kate said her radiant smile glowing so brightly.   
Kate had changed a lot in 5 years she like Max and Chloe had also let her hair down so that her golden blonde hair reached down to her shoulders. Kate’s wardrobe had changed a bit to she was wearing blue tracksuit bottoms with a blue jumper that had her necklace of the cross on it. Max was glad to see Kate still had her religious passions. This wasn’t the only passion Kate had, however. In these 5 years, Kate had written and illustrated her own children's book. A book called The bunny and the Doe. It told the tale of a bunny rabbit that lived in a forest along with other animals that were learning the ways of the wild. The rabbit was bullied by the other animals and fell into a deep depression that nearly killed her. However, thanks to the help of her Doe friend she helped the rabbit and make the other animals see the error of their ways and they all accepted the rabbit as their own. This book had given Kate all kinds of fame. Everyone loved the book adults and kids, most people knew that the story was representing her struggle with bullying and depression. Kate had even visited both Max and Victoria so that Kate could get all of the details right and how she should write her characters. It had been a bit awkward for Victoria as she had been the main cause for her depression, but Kate had forgiven her that was what a good christen would do after all. Kate’s fame had gotten her a fan group along with being able to read her book to hundreds of children who would come to hear her read the story. 

Max was so glad that her friend was doing so well. Everyone praised Max herself for making it all happen she eventually had to take the praise as they were right. Most of all Max was glad that Victoria was able to become a friend instead of an enemy. Max could tell that Victoria was sincerely sorry for the bad actions she committed at Blackwell. She wasn’t like other bullies she had a heart and her motives for acting why she did. Her parents were extreme workaholics and wanted their daughter to become the best photographer in the world. Her, parents on the other hand it seamed did not teach Victoria how much the well beings of others matter just as much as hers if not more. That lesson was taught to her by both Max and Kate. A lesson that Victoria was eternally grateful for. Victoria was taught by her parents that the photography industry was a cut-through business, and while they may have been right about that Victoria was contempt with the lifestyle that she had if it meant that she still had her friends. She hadn’t changed at all looks-wise. Her blonde hair was still styled the way it had been 5 years ago however instead of the Kashmir she usually wore so was dressed a bit like Kate wearing tracksuits and white shirt. Everyone, in general, was dressed for comfort as they knew they would be on a 10-hour plane ride.

“Yeah, it’s great to see all of you again, though it does feel bizarre now that I think about it,” Victoria said also smiling though not as brightly as Kate  
“I mean if you told me 5 years ago that all of us would end up being best pals, I’d say what are you smoking? and give me some.”   
Chloe laughed at Victoria’s joke.   
“ditto sista” Chloe replied. “although I think I probably would have smoked it already.”   
“You wanna bet,” Victoria said with some of that old smarm she used to have.   
“right here right now girl lets do it!” Chloe said all pumped up.  
“Ladies, ladies lets save it for the plane okay?” Warren said.   
“lady? Please, you're more of a lady than I am twinkle toes.” Chloe snickered as she teased Warren. Max smiled. While the gang did get into a bit of banter it was still better than Victoria being a bitch to them all, and Max would be lying if she didn’t also enjoy banter as well. 

“Okay enough for now we should really get out stuff checked in and get through security,” Max said before more teasing ensured.  
“agreed,” Kate said “good thing we save you all this spot in the line”   
It was good as the gang’s luggage was all checked in and they were all ready to get through security. The airport security itself was surprisingly painless no one’s hand luggage got pulled aside and Chloe had remembered not to bring any of her weed with her (which was one of Max’s biggest concerns). After all that, the gang decided to get breakfast at the airport Denny’s as it was still early in the morning for all of them and it was just approaching 6:00 AM as they entered the restaurant. Warren ordered the all American slam which was scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and toast. Kate ordered the salted caramel and banana cream pancake breakfast which was pancakes with shortbread pieces topped with vanilla cream, salted caramel, and bananas along with bacon, eggs, and sausage. Victoria had gone for the fit slam which was scrambled egg whites with spinach and grape tomatoes along with turkey bacon and two English muffins. Chloe had the grand slamwhich which was a sandwich that had scrambled egg, sausage, bacon, and cheese with maple spice spread. Max who was feeling nostalgic ordered the Belgian waffle slam that came with sausage, fried egg, and bacon. To drink the gang bought orange juice, shakes and of course, Max and Kate got the tea. All in all, it was a truly magnificent and filling breakfast.

“Oh man,” Max moaned through her mouth of fluffy and sweet waffles.   
“These are the best fucking waffles I’ve had in years”   
“Don’t let my mom hear you say that” Chloe said after sipping her chocolate peanut butter milkshake. Max smiled half-heartedly   
“oh come on don’t tell me that that sandwich isn’t better than Joyce’s cooking,” she said back   
“mom never makes sandwiches so I’m safe,” Chloe said sticking her chocolate-covered tongue out. Victoria quite enjoyed the banter Max and Chloe had. She was a little bit disgusted by their table manners and how much the others were eating but it was still fun.   
“You sure you guys are gonna eat all that?” Victoria asked with her eyebrow raised   
“well we wanna eat all we can before the plane” Kate said wiping her mouth with a napkin.   
“yeah hab yoo tashted da pwane fowd iss grosh” Warren said with a mouth full of eggs spraying some of it on the table. Warren realizing his mistake swallowed and apologized. Though Victoria didn’t mind too much. While she didn’t appreciate Warrens lack of table manners Kate’s table manners made up for it.  
“and that's why I’m not sitting next to you on the plane,” Victoria said rolling her eyes   
“don’t worry Vic we’ve sorted the seating all-out,” Warren said grinning widely mostly because the seating was all his idea.  
“You get to sit in the aisle and next to Kate, Chloe gets the window and next to Max and I also get the isle. I see this whole seating plan as an absolute win”   
This was true Max and Kate had no problem being in the middle seat because they knew how much the others didn’t like the middle seats. Chloe also had no problem being on the window seat as long as she was next to Max, so it all worked out with everyone. 

“Think I’m gonna go take a wiz, those plane toilets are probably disgusting,” Chloe said “Sure thing babe” Max replied. Max was quite glad she had an opportunity to talk to the group without Chloe to talk about the ‘surprise’. After Chloe when to the bathroom Warren said  
“So is the surprise all ready for the cruise?”  
“Pretty much though I was a pretty penny to get, thanks for the help guys don’t know what I would have done without you”  
“Don’t mention it Max, it’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for me” Kate said leaning over to hug her friend.   
“and us,” Victoria and Warren said together.   
“yes, yes I haven't forgotten you guys, you did help me with the money after all” Max replied hastily.   
“I’m just not sure how it’s gonna go down” Max nervously said biting her nails.  
“hey don’t talk like that Max!” Warren said firmly   
“Chloe loves you. With everything that you’ve done for her, she will say yes.”   
Max looked as though she was about to shed a tear. However, she held back believing she would have to save those tears for later in the trip.   
“thank you guys so much,” Max said   
“I couldn’t ask for friends better than you”   
“do you love us 3000?” Warren asked perhaps sensing Max was about to cry and shifting the situation into a comedic one. Warren must have gotten better at his jokes as it seemed to work as Max giggled   
“sure do Mr. Stark” The others laughed happily. 

After Chloe came back from the toilet and the gang had finished their large breakfast they made their way to the waiting area for their gate to open. It opened at 8:00 AM and they had spent a long time at Denny’s so they didn’t have to wait too long. When their gate finally opened they made their way to it. Victoria and Warren had brought snacks with them (which may have explained why Victoria didn’t have a big breakfast) which everyone munched on while they waited; though how Max and Chloe could fit anything else into their stomachs was beyond the others.   
“Hey, guys I almost forgot!” Max exclaimed suddenly just realized something. She pulled out her instant camera.   
“Gotta start the trip right with a selfie”   
“Fuck yeah!” Chloe said excitedly. Everyone else clumped together excitedly and got into a funny position ready for the selfie. Max took the shot, a picture printed out of the camera.   
“First of many on this grand trip,” Chloe said in a terrible impression of George Bush.  
“Yeah but seriously though I am SO excited for this trip!” Warren said just as pumped as Chloe.   
“Especially the cruise, man I am gonna do everything!”  
“let's not get ahead of ourselves dude,” Chloe said   
“Sicily is first and that is still gonna be awesome. We’ve got a whole town to explore as well as our villa and a water park we can go to.”   
Warren looked as though he was about to respond but before he could the line started moving.   
“We better get moving,” Kate said, and so they did. Max looked out the window at their plane. Wondering what amazing wonders waited for them in Sicily and Greece. One she knows for certain though. Chloe would have the time of her life whether she knew it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to completing chapter 2 sorry if you still haven't got to see more of the gang interact as you may want It's just important that I set up the world and what has happened to them. You will have seen that flirting is going on between Max and Chloe (obviously) but just to let you all know I plan for them to be doing some 'naughty' things later on (if you know what I mean). Also, I'm pretty sure that you can guess now what the surprise is that Max has for Chloe if it wasn't obvious enough from Warren (thanks dude). Anyway, don't have a good estimate on when the next chapter is I just work on it when I can but I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and what mischief the gang will get up to see ya all later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have made their way onto the plane and are about to sit through a 10-hour plane ride. Will they be able to must through it and entertain themselves? and will just what mischevious shinanigans will Chloe and Max get up to on this trip?

After the gang had all gotten in their plane seats they began to settle in for the tiresome plane journey of 10 hours. The plane was supposed to leave at around 9:30 and the time difference from US and Sicily was 6 hours so they would be arriving in Sicily at around 1:30 AM. Everyone was of course prepared for the journey. Kate had many stories to tell Victoria, as well as many audible stories to listen to, Warren had managed to get a switch and was ready to have some fun and Max and Chloe had a few childhood movies they were going to watch. Max promised Warren that she and he would play some smash bros later, but would first want to catch a few z’s with Chloe. They both got the blankets ready they waited until the plane took off and the two lovers could finally get comfortable, they lifted the armrests leaned the chairs back and relaxed. Chloe was glad she could finally cuddle with her girlfriend. It was one of the simple pleasures that made both of them happy. Something so simple but so nice, Chloe’s ocean blue hair brushing against Max’s neck as Chloe rested her head against Max’s chest. Max smiled. She kissed Chloe’s head as they sat there together feeling so warm and fuzzy as they sat they digesting the huge breakfast and snacks they had consumed. Chloe, in turn, had buried her face in Max’s chest her hands under the blanket rubbing Max’s leg and moving upward wanting to rub something else, but Max grabbed her hand before it could rub anything. She looked Chloe in the eye and shook her head. Though she didn’t say anything Chloe got the message. They were technically still in pubic, and that kind of activity would still have to wait. Warren was being cool throughout this whole spooning not paying it any mind and playing another game Max didn’t recognize which appeared to be a wolf with red markings all over it with some weird stone object on its back fighting what she amused to be demons and stopping time to use what looked like a brush to use some kind of god-like power. 

Kate and Victoria were also getting along very well. Kate was chatting enthusiastically to her friend about all the children she met on her trips, how adorable they all were, the reading sessions she did and how every one of the kids was inspired by it. All of the children who suffered from chronic disease that she would run charities for. It was all very happy catching up for Victoria as well she told Kate all about all the venues that Victoria worked at. She was even humble enough to admit when Max had taken better shots than her but also having enough pride to say how good her photos were. She was in an enthusiastic conversation about wedding photo venues where she took photos.   
“So how can you tell if a couple is going right for each other?” asked Kate   
“Well, you can always tell if a bride and groom are going to have a good relationship if they are happy, laughing and even if something goes wrong they can just shrug it off. Also if they can agree on anything then that’s a sure-fire sign that they believe the same things and will be happy with just about anything.” Victoria said as an engaged Kate listened carefully  
“uh-huh” Kate said “and what are bad signs”   
“red flags can be if one of them is critical of the other during the photoshoot but then puts the caption on the photo ‘about to marry my best friend and soul mate’. Also when they badly Photoshop themselves to look better than they think they are. That’s never a good sign. Also, one wedding I was at, the groom didn’t even smile once he said like ten words during the reception. The bride and her mom were super excited and she wanted everything to be ‘just perfect’ it looked like she was controlling and the groom never got to speak his mind or was just too nervous. I dropped off the photo bundle to them two weeks later and the bride complied and wanted a refund because the groom wasn’t smiling enough.”   
“Wow,” Kate said shocked “that does not sound like a healthy relationship.”  
“Yeah” replied Victoria “I would be surprised if they’re still together” The conversation continued like this for a good hour and a half before Victoria and Kate both ran out of this to talk about so they left themselves to their own devices. Kate began listening to one of her stories on audible and Victoria began scrolling through the in-flight entertainment system. 

Meanwhile, over on the other side of the plane Max and Chloe had finished their sleep/ spooning and as Max promised she played a couple of fights with Warren at super smash bros, while Chloe watched Godzilla king of monsters on the in-flight entertainment system. Max picked Palutana while Warren had gone for Ike. Max showed quite good skill for a first timer but Warrens's superior knowledge of the game and extended experience gave him the upper hand he needed to win every time. Max didn’t mind though she figured that Warren was enjoying the glory. It reminded her of when she and Chloe used to get up early and play video games throughout the day when they were kids. That memory was not as pleasant to look back on as it was just before Chloe’s dad had died in a car crash and everything had gone to shit. However, that was in the past and Chloe had been struggling with it but Max had helped her through it during these 5 years. When lunch came around as Warren had predicted the airplane food was mediocre at best Max’s chicken was quite good if nothing else in it was appetizing as the vegetables in it were soggy and the rice mush. She could see that Chloe was trucking through her meal which was tortellini with what could be considered a bolognaise. The others had one of these two choices and the crackers and bread that came with the meal were edible which was fine by the others. 

As for the rest of the flight, it was quite peaceful. Warren eventually was running low on power for the switch he left it to charge on a power supply while he watched some movie’s on the TV. Max and Chloe then took this opportunity to take out Chloe’s laptop to watch some of their old childhood movies, Fire within and of course Blade-runner. It was very nice as they sat there munching on snacks brought by Warren, Max’s head now resting on Chloe’s shoulder as they sat there cuddled in their blanket embraced in each other’s warmth. Victoria and Kate were doing something of the same manner by watching a movie together but not with the intensity that Max and Chloe were doing. Eventually, dinner time rolled around and it was not much different than lunch it was a beef dish however it did have quite a nice brownie that tasted very fresh. After that, it was getting quite late and the gang knew they were going to be arriving in Sicily at 1:30 AM so they needed at least some shut-eye. That was easier said than done though. It was just so difficult with the sound of the engines. Max felt like she was manipulating time again it was so disorientating. As the plane was reaching its descent the gang got themselves ready while they didn’t get much sleep they were ready Warren had walked up and down a few times on the plane so that he didn’t get pins and needles. When the plane landed everyone was relieved, they wanted to finally stretch their legs. The gang got all their stuff and disembarked off the plane along with the other passengers. They made their way to the baggage carousel to wait for their bags and as luck would have it their bags were the first to come out. 

“Man, what are the chances?” Warren said giddily.  
“I know I’m usually here for ages,” said Victoria   
“Maybe it’s a sign” Max yawned too tired to get excited about it and just glad they got their bags quickly.  
“in any case, we should go and get our cars” They were renting two cars to take the gang to the villa. They made their way to the car renting station. It did take a while but they eventually got their cars and the gang had to admit they were pretty sweet rides. They were two automatic BMW’s, it was quite cozy inside the leather seats were nice and comfy. The car's speed was fantastic as Chloe was soon finding out.   
“Now this is what I'm talking about!” Chloe yelled enthusiastic about the prospect of driving in this new car. She did love the truck that she used to drive around in when she was in Arcadia Bay, but this was a whole new level of fun she could have.   
“oh yeah, I'm gonna have some hella fun with this” Chloe said patting the side of the car.   
“Babe please be careful driving this we’re renting it remember,” Max said raising her eyebrow. Chloe and Warren would be driving the cars as they had the most experience with cars and driving. Although Max was skeptical of her girlfriend's ability to drive carefully with a new car, she still trusted Chloe. 

When the gang got all their bags in the cars they made their way to the villa. It was a long car ride to the place about 2 hours, and the gang was pretty drowsy however Chloe and Warren’s excitement and tenacity kept them awake. Max had considered taking some photo shots but then realized that they were in a moving vehicle and wouldn’t get a good shot and they were trying to stay awake whilst driving. Chloe even though she was tiered did enjoy driving at night. There was something about it that just was so serene and peaceful. It reminded Chloe of her childhood before her father had passed away. Victoria was in the passenger seat in Chloe’s car snoozing a bit while Max was in the front seat with Chloe. In the car behind them, Warren was driving with Kate in the front seat. It was rather odd for both of them as they hadn’t much to talk about. However difficult the journey was they made their way to villa Scozilia. It was a bit more difficult to drive as the pathway was narrow but they managed. They parked the cars in the stony driveway and got their cases out of the cars. To be greeted by a middle-aged couple who ran the villa. They showed the gang the inside of the house they were staying in and explaining how everything worked and the facilities etc. The villa was close to mount Etna meaning the gang’s villa had a spectacular view of Sicily bellow. Max longed to take a picture but knew she needed sleep. It was 4:00 AM and everyone agreed they were exhausted. The house had 3 bedrooms, well technically 2 one of the beds was out in the dining room in the corner which was where Warren would be sleeping. The other bedroom had two septate single beds which would be where Kate and Victoria would be sleeping and the last room was a double bed which would be where Max and Chloe would be sleeping. Not even bothering to unpack the gang decided to sleep in their clothes, Max and Chloe choosing to sleep in their undies as even though there was air conditioning they just preferred to sleep that way. As Max lied there with Chloe in her arms her soft skin snuggled up close to hers she thought about how much more closer they would be at the end of this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long to get out work has been kinda busy and also I'm working so hard to make sure that everyone is written as close to their characters as I can accomplish with my skills. This chapter does hint that Chloe and Max later will get up to some 'naughty' antics in the story if you know what I mean. Also, I'll be doing a call back to a beloved scene from the game I'm sure you can guess which one it is but it will be with a twist. I don't know if it's going to be the next chapter but I guess we'll see. Anyway thanks for reading I appreciate everyone who is enjoying this it means a lot to me. Also, PS if you guys can guess the game Warren is playing before super smash bros your awesome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wakes up in their villa to finally start their vacation. It seems that some of the gang has learned a thing or three. What kind of shenanigans will the gang be up to today?

A golden glow of light blessed mount Etna with its warm bright embrace. The whole gang was still sound asleep though. They still hadn’t gotten much sleep from their trip to Sicily and were still resting from their long journey to Sicily. Kate and Victoria were very comfortable in their beds and were happy with the accommodation as they were both hoping to be a bit more closely with each other. Max and Chloe were very contempt in their queen bed, as Max was resting her head on Chloe’s bosom, the warmth of Chloe’s chest keeping Max all fuzzy and relaxed. As for Warren, he was still as happy as the rest. While his bed might be in an awkward place to be in, he was used to weird and unnatural. It was around noon when Warren was the first to wake up, he went out to properly take in the wonderful view it was something else. Warren never really appreciated views like this before, although he never really saw views like this before he could see why Max loved her job so much. She got paid to capture all of these beautiful places in pictures. A rumbling sound broke the silence. After the busy day the gang had, Warren was feeling pretty hungry and most likely the others would be feeling the same way when they woke up. Then Warren suddenly stopped his Zen-like state realizing something they hadn’t done. They hadn’t checked the kitchen to see if they even had any food. Not to mention most of the snacks they had brought with them had been eaten mostly by Max and Chloe. Warren rushed over to the kitchen to see what was there if anything. He opened the fridge and found 6 eggs, a block of butter, a jug of UHT milk and a bottle of coke. He looked in the cupboards and the pantry to see if there was anything else and found a loaf of bread, a packet of Pain au chocolat and a bag of chips. These options wouldn’t seem like good breakfast or in this case brunch options to most people. However, Warren was not most people and since his time in England, he had learned a thing or two about taking care of himself and others. 

A soft sizzling noise woke Max and Chloe up. As they both rubbed the sleep out of their eyes they made their way to the kitchen where the noise was coming from, to find warren over the hob making scrambled eggs with toast on the table.   
“Oh, your awake finally,” Warren said still focusing on his cooking  
“whoa dude, was all this stuff in our kitchen?” Chloe asked in slight amazement  
“yeah. Figured I rustle us up some grub before we go get some proper food” Warren then poured his finished scrambled eggs onto a plated and put it in the middle of the table. The 3 sat down and began to eat their eggs on buttered toast.   
“mmm,” Max moaned in a satisfied gulp. “I didn’t know you could cook Warren, it tastes so good” Warren smiled eagerly   
“Well when you live on your own in a university dorm for over 3 years ya pick up a few new tricks,” he said rather proudly. Soon after the trio had finished their portion of eggs Kate and Victoria walked in.   
“wow Warren, did you cook these eggs?” Kate asked.   
“Sure did” he replied with that same sense of pride.   
“It looks delicious,” Kate said licking her lips. “good things there’s enough for us you want some of this Vic?”   
Victoria sighed “alright but just the eggs, I don’t wanna eat too many carbs”  
After the eggs had been finished and toast almost finished everyone felt not full but satisfied for the moment.   
“We need to shop for some groceries” Max stated to the group.   
“Agreed I want some proper breakfast and lunch,” Victoria said not eating as much as the others.   
“Well, in this case, it would be both cause it’s afternoon,” Chloe said. Victoria rolled her eyes used to the blunette’s smarm.   
“Either way yeah I think we should find this place’s nearest wall-mart agreed?” Warren asked. The gang nodded in agreement.   
“Alright then let's do it”

After a rather long trip to Sicily’s ‘Wall-mart’ as Warren put it the gang had finished their shopping spree for the food, they would need. The store they had gone to was a place called Lidl they had a lot of knock off brands that they soled of products like instead of Oreo’s it was Neo’s, and all of the cereals had different names that what they were in the states. Either way, the gang had finished their shopping they made their way back to the villa. They had bought enough to last a few days and warren had also bought some good dinner options. After the groceries had been put away the gang could finally relax.   
“well I don’t know about you guys but I think we should check out the pool” Warren excitedly said.   
“good idea Warren I think I’m gonna wait to take good pictures until sunset. We should see what things they got down there” Max said knowing how much of a free spirit Warren was.   
“I’m down,” Chloe said sneakily giving Max a wink that no one could see. Max figured Chloe might have an alterer motive for the pool.   
“I dunno I kinda just wanna get my tan on,” Victoria said not as eager as the others.  
“Oh come on Vic you can just go in the pool for a little bit it’s always fun when you join in” Victoria couldn’t help but muster a smile.   
“Oh alright”   
“Alrighty, then it’s settled. Let’s screen up and get ready to splash!” Warren exclaimed pumped up. Max smiled as the gang went to their suitcases to get their swimwear. She wondered if there was anything that could stop her friends' enthusiasm. 

After the gang got dressed in their swimwear and put sunscreen on themselves then made their way down to the pool. The blazing sunlight heating the ground and everyone feeling the warm glow of the sun against their skin. The gang set up their towels to the sunbeds that they wanted, as they were doing this Warren found a basket with what looked to be sporting balls. A football, a basketball, a volleyball with tennis balls and rackets.   
“Hey check this out, guys!” Warren called out to the girls.   
“It looks like we hit the jackpot,” He said as he tossed the volleyball to Max,  
“whaddya say we play a few rounds?”   
Chloe’s curiosity was peaked by this new find.   
“I’m game, it’s been ages since I’ve played any sport,” she said next to Max.   
“Alright well I suppose this will be fun,” Victoria said feeling more into it.   
“Yeah! That’s the spirit Vic” Warren said, “how bout you be on my team?”   
“Sure why not?” She said.   
“Oh yeah Max and I will hella destroy your asses!” said Chloe in her excited cocky attitude she always had when she was getting competitive.   
“Okay, I'll switch in with you Vic if you wanna just sunbath alright?” Kate asked her friend   
“Yeah thanks, Kate” Victoria smiled glad her friend was looking out for her.  
“So how exactly are we gonna determine where the net is seeing as we-”  
But Victoria was cut off by a big splash as Chloe had jumped into the pool, water splashing at everyone’s feet.   
“Dude fuck rules lets just do it!” Chloe yelled to the others   
“Oh yeah I’m with Chloe on this one,” Warren said jumping in on the other side of the pool.   
“Hella yeah Warren now you're speaking my language!” Chloe said wading in the pool   
“Yeah I’m sure that's all fine and good but how are we going to determine where the net is if we don’t have one?” Victoria asked the mischievous duo in the pool.  
“simple” Chloe replied with the same impish expression on her face “we let our beautiful, honest and fair judge decide that” Chloe gestured to Kate as she said this. Kate couldn't help but blush and smile, she appreciated the compliment but she could tell that she was trying to butter her up.  
“Thanks, Chloe, but I’m afraid flattery won’t get you any points for you winning” Chloe shrugged “was worth a try” She brought her attention back to Max.   
“Alright come on in babe team otter vs team shark lets do this!”   
Max put her game face on jumping in next to her girlfriend “Hella yeah!” 

The first round was quite interesting. Even though no one in the gang had played volleyball before they handled their own quite well. Both Chloe and Warren were working their asses off to try and win, the excitement within the both of them was unmeasurable. Chloe was in the back ready to spike the ball if it came to far. She always made sure she was in a position to spike the ball by jumping out of the water and hitting the ball back. Warren was upfront playing offense he didn’t have as easy as a time getting the ball because more often than not Chloe would spike the ball further than he could reach. This was good because whenever Warren did get the ball he made sure not to spike it too far and just spike it over Max’s reach. He managed to do this a few times enough that team sharks won the first round. As promised Kate swapped places with Victoria so that she could judge and sunbath. With Victoria not on team sharks any more this gave team otter the upper hand they needed. While Victoria wasn’t the best player she was knowledgable enough to know some strategy of how to play volleyball, Kate did not. She found it difficult to move smoothly in the water, she kept getting baited by Chloe who easily anticipated where she would move and she also had an irrational fear that if she moved too much her bikini would have a ‘malfunction’. With all that even though Kate figured out not to get the ball to close to Chloe she was no match for Chloe’s tenacity and team otter scored their point for the second round. The gang decided they would have one more round to be the tiebreaker and Kate was determined to win. After Max had first tossed the ball Kate managed to spike it back lightly but not light enough as Chloe was able to get it back in the air and spike it out of Kate’s reach. As Kate got the ball to began to begin the toss an idea sprung into Kate’s head. She spiked the ball to Chloe but this time she spiked it far enough that Chloe had to go almost to the edge of the pool to spike it back. When Chloe did spike it back she was unbalanced and didn’t have the control to spike it far enough to Kate and it instead was in reach of Warren who spiked it in his way that Max couldn’t counter. Kate managed to use this technique 2 more times before Chloe caught on Kate’s trick and positioned herself where she could have more control and Chloe managed to get team otters to score back up. There was now only one more round before either team won. Chloe started strong spiking the ball over Warren to Kate who was more prepared for the last round this time she spiked the ball to Max, Chloe had already caught on to Kate’s trick; it was too much of a risk to try it again. When Max got the ball she figured she could spike it just out of Kate’s reach she tried it, Kate almost didn’t catch it she moved to where the ball was going and only just managed to spike it back but with less control she was worried that she might not be able to reach the ball if it came back. While the ball didn’t have any control Chloe still caught it and performed a spike she was sure would make them win the game. Kate foresaw the ball heading back with how Chloe was hitting it and knew there was only one thing she could do. Taking a leaf out of Chloe's book she sank to the bottom of the pool and made a jump, a jump that had enough power to spike the ball to the edge of the pool that even Chloe was unable to reach. Team sharks had won. 

“Holy crap I did it, Yeah!” Kate yelled surprised that even she had won. Max and Chloe both looked simultaneously amazed and embarrassed (at least Max was anyway). Kate, it seamed in the rush of winning had failed to see what she had done.   
“What?” Kate asked the confused lovers.   
“Uh you got a little situation going on there,” Max said gesturing to Kate’s chest, she looked down and saw what the problem was. Her irrational fear had come true; as Kate had jumped to spike the ball it seemed to be too much for her bikini to handle and her breasts had popped out for the gang to see. Kate instantly turned beat red and fixed her problem.   
“Shit, I did not expect that,” Warren said catching on as to what had just happened.   
“Well, at least this was a hella cool way to lose,” Chloe said to Max more not so bummed that they lost and more excited. Max, however, was swimming over to Kate she had seen embarrassing things happen to Kate before and the result had not been very pleasant.   
“You alright Kate?” Max asked concerned, but to her surprise, Kate just smiled still a little bit red.   
“You kidding we won I feel amazeballs!”   
Max felt relieved and not just that her favorite word was being used. Kate must have seen the relief on Max’s face because she said  
“I’m not the same girl I was 5 years ago I’ve got a lot of confidence now thanks to Vic. We’ve both kinda rubbed off each other”   
Max could see what Kate meant.   
“I don’t know about you guys but I’m pretty hungry you wanna grab us some snacks while we relax my dude,” Chloe asked Warren.  
“Sure thing” Warren replied. So the gang dried themselves off while Warren went up to the house to get some food for the others. Max laid back on her sunbed wondering what other surprises this vacation would have in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah this chapter has been a long time coming. So sorry this took so long I've just been really busy and also unsure of what I should write and what I would be happy with this story so I've just been taking it nice and easy, I just don't want to overwork myself. I know from experience that it never works out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all I was able to do for everyone and maybe that pool might get be seen again in another chapter with a twist to it see you guys then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting start of the day tiers the gang down and so they relax by the sunbeds until sunset where the gang bond even more over a well-cooked meal by chef Warren. Find out what the gang is up to tonight and what they are talking about.

After the action-packed volleyball tournament, the gang felt rather worn out. After Warren had gotten the snacks the gang decided to spend the rest of the day lounging around on the sunbeds. Victoria was relaxing on her sunbed, Kate was reading her book and Max had just couldn’t wait to take some shots. While she said she was going to wait until dusk there were already too many good photos to take and Max’s inner photographer just couldn’t resist. She went to the top of the house to look down on Etna and took a picture with her Nikon D, then she took a picture of the pool from the house. After getting a few more shots of the spectacular view Max went back down to the pool with her instant camera took a few pictures of the pool from different angles. She then wanted to take one of Chloe on her sunbed. When Chloe saw her girlfriend was taking pictures of her she decided to have a little fun. She turned on her side facing her butt to the camera.   
“Chloe!” Max said exasperatedly.   
“what?” Chloe replied with a sneaky grin on her face “don’t you wanna get a good shot of the view” she wiggled her rear as she said this. Max was burning red from her bashfulness.   
“Babe there is such a thing as a time and place,” Max said through gritted teeth.   
“like tonight?” Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.   
Max sighed. She knew she couldn’t avoid this forever at some point she would have to satiate Chloe’s desires.   
“Okay yes tonight”  
“I know your gonna love what I’ve got planned”   
“what is it?”  
“why spoil the surprise?” Chloe could hardly contain her excitement for what she had planned for tonight   
It was then that Max noticed that the sun was getting quite low so she looked at her watch it was 6:30 already and they hadn’t even prepared dinner.   
“hey guys it’s getting kinda late we should get dinner ready,” she said to the group.   
“don’t you worry about a thing just leave it to chef Warren,” Warren said in confidence. 

The air was soon filled with the smell of meat and fish sizzling on the barbecue the villa provided for the gang. Warren was maintaining all of the cooking of the steak, chicken, and salmon he had bought from the gang's grocery shopping. Along with the bread and salad that was on the outside dining table the gang was sitting at. Max in the meantime had expertly taken those sunset pictures she wanted with her Nikon D as well as a few selfies with the gang along the balcony. Once Warren had finished cooking the gang dug into the exquisite meal. Warren wasn’t kidding, he had learned to cook; the steak was cooked beautifully, succulent and tender it went very well with the local wine that Victoria had chosen. It certainly wasn’t the type of drink Chloe had before but she didn’t complain she would get wasted off of it much more quickly. Max was still wasn’t used to drinking alcohol even though she had been living with Chloe for years now she still couldn't get used to the bitter taste of alcohol.   
“Max what do I keep telling you it’s an acquired taste,” Chloe said to her lover seeing she was having trouble taking in the wine.   
“yeah, an acquired taste that’s taking over 3 years to be acquired,” she said back to Chloe.   
“I think the wine is lovely,” Kate said  
“and so is this food Warren you’re an awesome cook I wish my mouth was bigger”   
“that's what she said,” Warren said snickering at his joke the wine already making him a little buzzed.   
“man I don’t know who’s dirtier me or you dude,” Chloe said looking almost proud Warren was becoming more like her.   
“what do you think Max?… Max?” Max was staring off into space before snapping back to reality by Chloe.   
“hmm oh yeah totally”   
Chloe raised her eyebrow sensing something was troubling her girlfriend.   
“What’s up, Max?”   
“oh no it’s nothing it’s just I was thinking”   
“about what?” Chloe asked looking concerned if Max was troubled thinking about something it was usually something serious.   
“it's just… I was thinking about back home. At Arcadia Bay I mean”   
“Yeah, what about it?” Chloe asked knowing what Max must be thinking now.  
“It feels like a lifetime ago, I walked into that bathroom, saved you, realized I loved you and went on a hella awesome journey with you and saved everyone in Arcadia Bay.”   
“Yeah we all kinda owe our lives to you, Max,” Warren said raising his wine glass. 

Max had come clean about her time powers for the whole gang. She had done so by eating an apple and using the time-reversal on the apple so the others could see the effects. Warren already knew but Kate and Victoria were quite shocked by it however once Max had proved that it was she who had saved their lives their shock turned to gratitude. The gang was eager to see more of Max’s power but she refused, too much use of the power had created the tornado she did not want to let another apocalypse happen again. Since then Max had not used her powers unless she had to.   
“so much has happened since I saved everyone, feels like different world almost”   
Max could feel a tear trickle down her face but she couldn’t feel her smile weaver. Chloe saw this and nudged closer embracing Max knowing how much that day had affected her. It wasn’t just Max who was affected that day, Victoria and Nathan Prescott had also been severely traumatized by that day. Max had found out that Nathan was not, in fact, the true culprit to Rachael Amber’s (Chloe’s old friend) death. He accidentally overdosed Rachael trying to get pictures of her unconscious. Nathan was just a pawn being manipulated by the true mastermind Mark Jefferson (Max’s former photography teacher). After Max went back in another photo to warn Chloe about the imitate danger that awaited them both it created a timeline where Nathan wasn’t killed by Jefferson so there wouldn’t be any loose ends to his crime. After the storm had settled further investigation took place the police had found out Nathan’s crime of manslaughter, which got him incarcerated. Victoria was beyond distraught by this news she knew that Nathan did have problems and that his father didn’t treat him with respect but she never thought Nathan would hold a dark secret from her like that. What surprised Victoria the most though was how much Max helped her through those dark times. Max had listened to a phone call from Nathan in another timeline where in his last moments before Jefferson took his life he had tried to warn Max to save her. Max knew at that moment that Nathan deep down didn’t have malicious intent he just needed a little help. So since then she, Victoria and Chloe visited Nathan and talked about his problems and their problems. It had helped both parties get some closure with each other and for Victoria to be a proper member of the gang. 

“I know babe,” Chloe said in Max’s ear “It was a tough night for all of us”   
“Exactly” replied Kate “You saved so many people Max there are no words I think any of us can say to describe what you did to help us all”   
“Yeah!” Warren said chipping in to help to make Max feel awesome “So much good shit’s happened since that day Max in fact how bout this. Everyone tells each other their best memory in the last 5 years you wanna go first, Vic?”   
“Yeah sure,” Victoria said taking a deep breath “well it’s pretty hard to choose one, there's so many of them but I guess the best was probably resiling how much of a bitch I was being to everyone at Blackwell, realizing how much of a shit job mom and dad were doing to raise me. I was taught my whole life to be the best no matter what I had to do. I can see how bad of a lesson that is now. But most of all the best was realizing how much I needed all of you. Helping me understand others so that I can help other people especially you Kate, thank you all of you.”   
“Wow, that's a pretty good one,” Warren said looking impressed.   
“I’ll go next,” Kate said getting into the heart to heart everyone was having. “First of all thank you, Vic, some of my best memories are with you too but I think the one that trumps them all is meeting all my fans they’re just the cutest little things. It always makes my heart melt when they tell me how much they love my story. It’s all just so wonderful.”   
“awww that’s adorable,” said Warren, he could always be a big softie when he wanted to be.   
“Alright my turn,” he said pausing for a moment struggling to come up with something to best what the others had said   
“I mean after what you guys said it’s kinda hard to top it, but I guess I should try… well, I’d say the best memory I've had is by default at Oxford it’s the only place I've been hanging out. But it's taught me a lot how to look after myself, learned how to become Gordon Ramsay apparently, but most of all how to never give up. All that time I spent working my ass off, it was hard shit doing it all. It nearly drained me, but I never gave up know why? It was you, Max, you saved my life; doing this is the only way I can repay you going beyond what I think I can do, exceeding everyone’s expectations that’s what I know I have to do. For you Max.”   
“Wow! You sell yourself short Warren that was awesome, I never knew that’s why you did it Warren, that’s inspiring” Max said impressed.   
“Alright me now” Chloe perked up. “easily the best thing to happen to me in 5 years… is you Max. After dad died I’ve was just running scared I lost a part of myself that day, I used to be so happy with everything in my life you, dad everything. Then it all changed. He died, you left and I had no one, and… well, you all know the rest. It’s only the time that I’ve been with you Max that I realize that even when it feels the joy I’ve lost in life will never come back, there’s always a light that never goes out. That’s you, Max”   
There were a few seconds of silence from Chloe’s words.   
“Man I didn’t expect that out of you Chloe,” Warren said his interest in the heart to heart increasing.   
“Let's see if you can beat it, Max”   
“I’m defiantly winning this,” she said confidently.  
“Its been hard throughout my whole life. With having to leave Chloe, moving to Seattle, trying to fit into Blackwell. It’s all been so difficult until I learned what life truly is like. It’s lots of things; it can be scary, unfair, cruel, very strange but most of all it can be the most exciting thing in the world because that’s what I choose my life to be. That’s what I decided on that cliff I told myself that I wouldn’t let any more people die and that's exactly what happened. I chose that everyone here would live to be something better than I ever could be. 

As a smile creased on Max’s face as she finished a tear fell down her cheek and onto her lap. Chloe got a napkin and wiped her face then hugged her girlfriend.   
“I think we have a winner” Warren clapped his hands together trying to keep Max from breaking down completely and trying to keep the smile on her face.   
“I knew could do it, Max,” Kate said putting a hand on her shoulder.   
“told you I’d win,” Max said chuckling.  
“well I feel like that’s a great note to end on,” Victoria said   
“I think I'm gonna turn in for the night you coming, Kate?”  
“Sure” Kate replied. Both of them did look rather exhausted, it had been a long day for everyone.   
“Good idea,” Warren said   
“wanna get an early start to cook you guys a proper breakfast this time”  
After clearing up the table from their meal the gang looked like they were ready to crash. Well almost everyone.   
“I think Max and I are gonna just chill out here for a while before coming in,” Chloe said to Warren.   
“Alright that’s cool, just make sure you lock the door when you come back in,” He said to Chloe tossing her the keys.   
“will do” she replied. Max looked at Chloe thinking if this was what Chloe was activity Chloe was talking about earlier. Chloe turned to Max giving her an eager grin.   
“whaddya say we re-live some nostalgia girlfriend?” Max raised her eyebrows wondering what Chloe was scheming.   
“I’m feeling a little midnight splish splash my little otter” As soon as Chloe said those words Max knew instantly what she was talking about. The grin was now on Max’s face as her gaze dropped downwards to the pool. That was a memory she wanted to relive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah been a while hasn't it. Christmas is a really busy time for me so I couldn't work on this during that time also tons of other stuff has been happening and I've just been doing bit's and pieces of my fic here and there but I'm finally here now. If any of you don't know the heart to heart was a contrast the conversation had in LIS 2 where everyone was talking about their worst memory. Changed it to make it a little more light-hearted. So hope you enjoyed that but true die-hard fans of LIS will know and love what I'm doing next chapter and just a bit of fair warning it will be NSFW not sure to what length I'll take it but I'll figure something out. Anyway, I hope to see you all there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a surprise for Max down by the pool, and this time she has a surprise for her this time. What could this surprise possibly be? What can be confirmed is that it is very 'different'

Once Max and Chloe were sure that the others could not see them, they sneakily tiptoed down to the pool. Once they reached the pool Chloe turned to Max.  
“you ready?”  
“Hella yeah” Max replied with an impish grin to match her fiancée’s  
“that’s what I like to hear babe. But I’m putting a little twist to this splish splash”  
Max was wondering what Chloe was talking about for a while.  
“Close your eyes,” Chloe said slyly with the tone she usually gave when she was coming up with a rather naughty shenanigan. Max complied though rather reluctantly as she suspected whatever this surprise was would most likely end in Max getting shoved in the pool. After about a few moments of silence expecting the worst Max felt a pair of lips meet hers. Opening her eyes flustered by the surprise French kissing Max’s eyes almost bugged out of her head as she had not expected what Chloe’s surprise was. She was completely nude.  
“Surprised?” Chloe’s voice was full of honey as she said this.  
“Are you insane?!” Max half-whispered and yelled to not wake up anyone up.  
“What if someone sees us?”  
“Just up’s the thrill,” Chloe said back in her sweet voice of sugar and lust. She stealthily slipped into the pool and began doing a few strokes.  
“Fuck that is Hella cold”  
Max was still trying to process the chaos her girlfriend was taking part in. Although on the other hand, Chloe was right, she did get a sense of adrenaline at the thought of skinny dipping with no one else knowing.  
“Well are you just gonna stare at your hot, sexy naked girlfriend are you gonna keeping her warm in this fucking icebox?”  
Max sighed knowing nothing could stop Chloe once she made a decision. Without any more thought, she stripped down to her birthday suit and joined her lover.

The two vixens enjoyed each other’s company in the water. They first embraced and frenched each other vigorously. Chloe then decided to swim underwater giving Max a nice view to look at. Chloe looked majestic as she did twirls and dolphin kicks trying to look like a mermaid no doubt. Chloe always did have a skill of convincing Max to do anything she wanted. Even though some of the things they did were rather juvenile they both always had fun. Max leaned against the edge of the pool. Chloe promptly joined her sensing she still had stuff on her mind, the way she normally did when she stared off into space.  
“you happy sweetie?”  
“More than ever” Max replied fully relaxed  
“I know I’m happy,” Chloe said as she nuzzled under Max’s arm head rested against her chest.  
“I knew you’d love it; guess you could say I’m the master of turn on’s”  
“Well I wasn’t thinking about that, to be honest”  
“What about how your wetter than this pool right now”  
Max rolled her eyes knowing that was coming.  
“No, well I mean yeah I am but that wasn’t what I was thinking of”  
“What was it then?” Chloe asked

“You remember the first time we did this?” Max said with twinkles in her eyes  
“How could I forget?” Chloe said as if it were yesterday.  
“It always seems to be the one thing I come back to,” Max said lying on top of the water.  
“That talk we had I think that’s what made me realize I had to protect my family whatever it takes. It feels like you have taught me so much on that night, knowing you and we’re a team and we do everything together. Swim in the water, saving a friend or taking down criminal psychopaths we do it together and in style”  
“Man, I never thought David would be the one to help us,” Chloe said joining Max on top of the water.  
“Weird how life works out,” she said gazing at the stars.  
“I wouldn’t say weird. I’d say it’s more… strange”  
Chloe turned to look at Max as she said this.  
“Yeah I that is a better way of putting it” Chloe responded  
Max gazed even further into the sky as she longed to delve more into her nostalgia  
“You remember what else we talked about?” she asked Chloe  
“You mean like your friend-zoning of Warren?”  
Chloe felt a water splash from Max obscure her vision as she finished saying this.  
“Hey! Come on I was just joking; I know you and Warren are cool”  
“I know, still wanted to do it anyway. We’re still at war remember, Otter vs Shark style”  
“Oh yeah and I’m so gonna kick your ass,” Chloe said preparing herself for her assault.  
“Don’t you mean bite it you are the shark after all”   
“Well perhaps I might just eat you up right now” Chloe embraced Max playfully nibbling her neck. The rest of the couples’ swim felt like cloud 9. They splashed each other, swam underwater whilst gazing at their beautiful forms, playfully wrestling each other and a lot of kissing. 

Eventually, the girls finished their midnight splish splash, they climbed out of the pool drenched and soaked in pool water. They dried themselves with some nearby towels, put their clothes back on, and walked back to their rooms.   
“Have I ever told you how cute you look with your hair socked in chemicals?” Chloe asked Max seductively smiling  
“Only about 69 times” Max replied a cheekier smile on her face.   
“Heh, of course, that’s how many you remember, nice” The girls opened the sliding door to find Warren on his laptop.   
“You two have fun out there?” he asked without looking at them.   
Max and Chloe’s eyes went wide realizing what Warren must be talking about “wait did you-” but before Max could finish Warren answered her question   
“I mean it’s kinda obvious,” Warren said gesturing to their still damp cloths   
“Oh yeah,” Max said realizing their mistake.   
“Don’t worry I didn’t see anything” Warren said knowing what Max must be thinking. Max looked a bit more relaxed at this statement. Chloe, on the other hand, was not so easily convinced.   
“oh, come on you had to have taken just a small peek,” she said eyebrows raised   
Warren smiled back his urge to tease to strong   
“I will neither confirm nor deny the facts of that statement”   
“Whatever,” said Chloe too exhausted to care all that much   
“come on Max I’m pooped let’s go to bed”   
The girls went to their bed too tired to do anything other than take their soaking clothes off and crawl into bed. They huddled each other tight still cold from coming out of the pool. Max holding Chloe as she nuzzled into her soft wet hair, the rest of her was still wet as was Max but neither minded all that much. Max smiled to herself basking in the joy of their first day of this Hella awesome vacation, quite eager for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope your all doing well during Lockdown. I've been oddly busy I've been helping my mum and dad out in the garden so I haven't really had to much time to work on the story but I'm glad I've gotten back to it. I'm a little nervous because of what this chapter involves I'm hoping I have the courage to write more of this kinda stuff but we'll just have to see anyway stay say you guys and I'll see you here again when I can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few more days at the villa, the gang has grown to enjoy what it has to offer and they set off tomorrow for Etnaland a water park where they plan to have a hella awesome time. Meanwhile, Max is feeling a little insecure about her body and Chloe helps her feel better about herself.

The next few days were very much quite the same for the gang. They played some more volleyball in the pool and they found a little grassy bowling alley where they could play around with bowling. The gang enjoyed all of Warrens's cooking, Max especially she was indulging in all of Warren’s meals including hot dogs, halloumi, marinated salmon, carbonara, and many more. Not only that but the village just down from their villa had many interesting attractions for the gang as well. There was a clock tower several cafés with all sorts of delectable cakes and treats Max bought several of them for her and Chloe. There was even a winery that the gang spent the afternoon at, Chloe had the most fun knowing she could get drunk more easily with wine. There were several times where Max had to stop her from falling over with how intoxicated she was there was a particularly comical moment where Chloe almost knocked the spit bowl onto the floor and herself. All in all, it was a chaotic but still fun time for the gang. It was about to get even better as tomorrow the gang was going to Etnaland a water park they had planned to go to before the cruise. Max was preparing everything in the lounge area, swimwear, sunscreen, water bottles, and money for food they could get there. Everyone was excited to see what kind of fun they could get up to at the park. Max on the other hand while she was feeling happy about Etnaland was feeling something else that was quite alien to her, her body. She was concerned she had put on some weight, as she looked down at her middle there was not any bulging, but it did feel soft different to when Max started the vacation. Max was worried that with all the food she was eating that her weight might get worse. Especially since they still were yet to go on their cruise, and she had heard how easily people on cruises gained weight. 

Max had finished packing everyone’s bags she went to her room and looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her John Doe T-shirt and shorts and lifted the shirt to examine her stomach closer it didn’t have the firmness it had before the trip she was certain about that. She could feel her belly’s new softness as she poked it. Max didn’t know what she would do, what would Chloe say? Did she know? And if she did why didn’t she say anything? Was she trying to not be rude? All these questions and more kept coming to Max’s head. She was too overwhelmed to think straight, then before she could decide what to do next.  
“Hey Max, you wanna come down and-”   
Chloe had just walked in but stopped herself as she saw what Max was doing. Max quickly releasing her lover walked in on her prodding herself quickly pulled her shirt down, but it was too late Chloe had already seen enough to know something was up.   
“You alright girl?” Chloe asked nervously confused about what was going on.  
“Well… I don’t know” Max replied unable to hide her crestfallen expression  
“What’s wrong?” Chloe said gesturing to the bed. She and Max both sat down. Max sighed knowing that she would have to tell Chloe what was going on. It was the only way she would feel better.  
“Chloe this trip has been awesome, I’ve had so much fun with our villa, the pool, the town is so cool, and Warren’s cooking is just the best, but I’ve been feeling like I’ve been eating too much.”   
Chloe looked at Max, eyebrows raised.  
“What do you mean?” but Chloe suspected what the answer would be.  
“I mean this” Max said embarrassed. She lifted the top to show her midsection.   
“I feel all… jiggly”   
Chloe couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle.  
“Babe!” Max exclaimed her face redder than beetroot as she pulled her shirt down and looked away in embarrassment.   
“it’s not funny!”   
“That’s seriously what you're worried about?” Chloe asked partner  
Max turned back looking at her confused by what Chloe meant.  
“Sweetie first of all I don’t care about all that. You’ve been eating a lot so what? everybody eats a lot on vacation. Second of all, I’m barely seeing any kinda chub here and even if I did, I think it would look so cute on you”   
A small smile appeared on Max’s face. If there was any way Chloe could make Max feel better, it was to compliment her.  
“Thanks, babe,” Max said edging a little closer to her lover  
“I’m sorry it’s just, this has never happened before. I’ve never eaten like this before. We still have so much more of the trip left including the cruise and people always gain weight on those things. What if that happens to me? What if I just become a huge blob?”   
“come on” Chloe replied as she laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling.   
“you know what they say calories don’t count on holiday”   
Max stared back at Chloe laying on the bed unamused by her fiancé’s joke.   
“not helping Chloe,” Max said as she joined Chloe and lied down on the bed with her.  
“babe please I’m serious”   
“Maybe that’s your problem,” Chloe said turning to face Max   
“What do you mean?”   
“I mean stop treating this like it’s a big deal because it isn’t. Look if you enjoy all the food here then you eat as much as you want I don’t mind, I’ll tell you what if for whatever reason by the end of the trip you do end up getting all fat and bloated I’ll help you lose all that weight. But only if you want to babe, I will always love you no matter what size you are”   
Relief seemed to wash over Max as Chloe said these words. It was true that more of the insecurities were linked to Chloe and how she would feel. There was of course that small voice lingering in Max making her feel she wasn’t worthy for Chloe. Chloe however always knew how to not only shut that voice up but also to always feel better about herself.  
“Thanks, babe,” Max said as she embraced and kissed her lover   
“what would I do without you?”   
Before Chloe would respond though there was a knock at the door. The two ladies quickly untangled from each other, got up from the bed to answer the door, it was Warren.   
“There you are Max, you are done packing the stuff for the park?”  
Max still looks rather discombobulated, so Chloe chose to answer instead   
“Yeah just came to check pretty sure she’s got everything just came up here to see if she’s ready for that volleyball rematch we were talking about”   
“Thanks, Chloe, looking forward to kicking your asses again” Warren smirked eager to win.   
“We’ll see about that hot stuff, you game Max”   
Max looked at Chloe game face on and ready for team otter to make a comeback   
“Oh, you are so on!”   
The following morning was quite enjoyable for the gang. After Max and Chloe had made a comeback by winning the volleyball match last night they went to bed with high spirits and it certainly showed. Max was rather jovial as she drove the car to Etnaland, she still didn’t trust Chloe’s questionable driving on the road as she was less likely to yell at someone whilst driving. The ride was an interesting one mostly consisting of Kate playing a difficult game of 20 questions finding things too obscure for anyone to guess and sure enough Chloe yelling at incompetent drivers. Nevertheless, the gang arrived at Etnaland without too much fuss. They parked their car, got their stuff, and headed towards the reception. After they had gotten their paper wristbands, they made their way to the changing rooms. Max, Chloe, Victoria, and Kate all made their way to the women while Warren ventured to the men’s changing room on his own. Chloe and Max decided to change together, they chose a cubical and started to change.   
“Babe are you serious?” Max was looking at the bikini Chloe had got for her with some concerns. This new swimwear Chloe had recently bought would leave little to the imagination. It was bright orange like looking at the horizon, emblazoned with the words ‘with’ on one side and ‘love’ on the other. Chloe’s bikini wasn’t any better, having the same revealing qualities but this one being pure violet.   
“come on, why so shy it’ll look so cute on you,” Chloe said gazing at Max  
“I… I don’t know Chloe I mean what if people stare at me?” Max blushed to look down bashful. Chloe could guess that Max’s figure was still on her mind.   
“hey girl what did we talk about last night? You are beautiful, so the best way to make you know is to start loving your bod. Besides if any asshole starts giving you a hard time-”   
Chloe cracked her knuckles as she said this  
“I’ll send him crying home to mommy”   
While Max wasn’t so sure about Chloe’s fist method of dealing with that potential problem, she did have to admit Chloe had a point. She would never start to feel better about herself if she didn’t start appreciating her body more. The only way to make those insecurities stop was to accept what she had and be happy with it. Max sighed questioning what she was getting herself into.   
“Okay sweetie I’ll do it, for us”   
Chloe smiled glad that Max was slowing accepting herself as she said  
“that’s my girl”   
After the duo put on their outfits they went outside to wait for the others. Soon after Kate and Victoria came out their bikinis looked rather nice Victoria’s had pink and red flowers on hers while Kate’s had a bright blue one-piece on none of them showed as much cleavage as Max’s or Chloe’s though. Kate saw their swimwear and was a little surprised to see her friend in such reveling attire but figured she should be nice thinking that maybe Max was just trying a new style.   
“Wow Max you look so pretty,” She said looking Max up and down  
“Thanks, Chloe got it for me,” Max said turning to let Kate see it all. Victoria smirked as she said  
“Yeah I figured you’d want to get her something like this Chloe”   
Chloe shrugged   
“what can I say? I know what looks good on my girl” she said to hand over Max’s shoulder.   
“Hey, guys” Warren had just come out of the changing rooms to join the others. He was wearing black swimming trunks with tigers all over it. He was also looking quite red, with him being the only guy in the group, and with Max and Chloe wearing revealing attire he felt rather awkward.   
“you okay buddy?” Max asked noticing Warren’s face.   
“I think he’s getting overwhelmed by all the moisture in the air” Chloe joked with a grin on her face   
“Hey!” Warren said “I’ve handled being around you guys at the pool”  
“Yeah, how about you quit teasing Warren today Chloe?” Kate asked Chloe.   
Chloe put her hands behind her head in a laid-back manner.   
“pfff whatever, I was looking forward to some splish splash anyway”   
“speaking of which what are we gonna go on first?” Victoria asked ready to have some fun.   
“I was thinking the devil race,” said Chloe   
“It’s these slides that people race down on foam mats”   
This attraction piqued Warren’s interest  
“sounds like a good start,” he said putting his game face on   
“I’m so gonna wipe the floor with you”   
Max and Chloe both looked at each other as they both said in unison   
“Bring it on!” 

The first half of the day went by entertainingly. The gang went on Devil Race several times insisted by Warren until he won at least once (which took 4 before he did). After that, the gang then went to 2 big slides where they slide down on a rubber ring getting thrashed around and splashed by the water as they swirled around on the whirlpool-like slide. Max got rather frightened when Chloe fell out of the ring but still holding onto the strap whilst being pushed against the current holding on only until they reached the end of the slide, the gang had a good laugh at that even Chloe. The group then decided to go to the wave pool which was only just beginning to start. It started quite tame but soon it got chaotic. The waves got so strong it was able to throw everyone off balance, despite the gang knowing how to swim they had no preparation for being in such strong currents. Victoria had trouble keeping above the water, Chloe was trying fruitlessly to jump in time before the waves hit but kept missing the timing, Warren was trying to see how long he could hold his breath underwater (why he thought this would help was beyond anyone), Kate was trying to wad water but kept getting pushed by the waves and Max eventually had to hold onto one of the pool walls until it stopped. When the waves did stop the gang was worn out and feeling hungry, so they decided to break for lunch. They reached the dining area, stood in the queue, and debated what to eat.   
“Woah are those pizza’s really that big?”   
Warren had just spotted one of the foods. A frankly colossal pizza, the Terástios with many toppings’ pepperoni, black olive, mushroom, and more, from what the sign said it was 15 slices in total. 

“looks it’s only €10 that’s a great price and it would easily feed all of us”   
The gang looked at each other and agreed that it was probably the best option. So, when they got to the counter, they ordered the Terástios and some soft drinks they found a table and sat down to eat. The pizza itself was exquisite, the crust nice and crispy, the sauce bursting with flavor, the cheese evenly placed, and all the toppings excellent.   
“Man, this is so fucking good,” said Warren fully enjoying the meal  
“and that’s coming from the chef fantastique”   
“you got that right I don’t even know if I can eat anymore,” Victoria said sipping her iced tea. She had only eaten one slice, but the slice was so big it was all she needed.   
“I’ll have the ones you guys don’t want, this is so good” Max was enjoying the taste of the amazing pizza and was hungry for more. Chloe glanced at Max's curios if she was following her advice or if the pizza was just that good to her. Chloe herself was on her second slice so that had to play some part. However, she decided to inquire about this later and let her girlfriend enjoy herself. The feast ended with Max eating 8 slices of the pizza and downing her coke, and Chloe could see this time that her finance’s belly was sticking out a few inches further than last time, that last meal certainly playing a part in that. Chloe was unsure if the others did not notice it or if they were just not drawing attention to it. Either way, it was nice to see Max not stressing about her body this time.

The gang moved on and went to more of the water park slides. They decided to let the pizza settle down by relaxing on the lazy river. Max and Chloe took a double ring to ride on while the others took their ones. The couple enjoyed their compony bathing the hot sun on top and cool water below. Max’s portion of pizza was still digesting, she could feel it gurgling in her stomach. She was glad she could relax and not think too much about her body. Max was rather surprised that the gang had not commented on her eating or that other people were not paying her any mind, especially with how skimpy her outfit was or with how far her belly was sticking out now. As Max sat there with Chloe in front of her, she wondered if maybe Chloe had a point. Max’s gain, after all, was not all that bad, not only that but she did feel very relaxed. Maybe Max would indulge a little bit more and see where it got her, after all, she still remembered what Chloe had said   
‘if for whatever reason by the end of the trip you do end up getting all fat and bloated, I’ll help you lose all that weight.’  
Max laid back savoring the joy of having such an amazing girlfriend but was quickly interrupted by a huge splash of water, it put her off balance and she and Chloe came tumbling off. Warren had played another one of his pranks again. Amused by his prank began to laugh maniacally like the Joker, unfortunately, he was laughing so much he didn’t notice the two ladies swimming towards him to splash him back.   
After the relaxation and non-relaxation of the lazy river the gang then moved on to a bunch of different slides, they all went on, each with different names, the Hydroturbo 813 was the most basic just a normal slide with a few twists and turns and gentle speed. Niagara Falls was a more interesting ride consisting of a two-seater ring going down a steep slide ending in the riders splashing in the water. The Black Hole was even more intense with another two-seater ring going down a black slide that closed off light bringing the riders in complete darkness. However, the most intense slide by far had to be the Super Red Cannon, this ride was a vertical tube that the rider stepped in with a trap door at the bottom. This trap door would then drop the rider through the slides vertical drop with a rush of adrenaline. Chloe and Warren both were fine to go on it, but Victoria outright refused to go on it and Kate wasn’t too keen on it either. Max on the other hand did eventually end up going on it with some persuasion from Warren and Chloe. After going on the ride though she felt giddy and her legs were shaking a little bit. The day was almost reaching its end, and the gang had decided to save the best ride for last, the Jungle Splash. This ride was quite different from the others in that it was made to be more like an amusement park ride than a water park slide. It was a 20-seater cart that took its riders atop a tower 30 meters tall and drops them to a pool that splashed water everywhere. As the gang waited in line, they saw the ride in action eager to get on. When they reached the ride at long last and got aboard and the ride started up. The cart took them through a tunnel it was pitch black no one could see a thing. There was a cry of shock from everyone on board as great trickles of water came splashing down on them. Cold and damp the gang sat there confused and shivering but also still excited the darkness still enveloped everyone until they reached what looked like the end of the cart’s track. The light could be seen at the top from where they were, suddenly the cart started to move up. As they got further up the gang realized that they were on a sort of service lift that was lifting the cart to the top of the tower. Soon the cart had reached its destination, and everyone could see the tracks that the cart would take them straight down. The cart lurched forward as it dropped racing down with tremendous speed and hitting the water with a colossal splash drenching everyone in the cart. After the climax of that ride, the gang agreed to call it a day and go home. They dried themselves off, got changed, and headed back to the car.   
Max decided to take it easy as Victoria took the wheel as she was the second one less likely to cause an accident. Max rested her head on Chloe as the tiring events of the day began to take effect. Chloe herself was enjoying the contentment of Max resting against her. She was the only one who didn’t put her shirt on and just kept her bikini on. Chloe could feel the softness of Max’s head on her chest, one hand stroking Max’s head, the other was exploring the rest of Max’s body. Chloe sighed in pleasure as she felt the softness of Max’s skin thighs, hips, and breasts. She restrained herself from getting near Max’s belly she wasn’t sure if she was fully asleep or if she was ready for that kind of activity. Truth be told Chloe was hoping Max would keep eating the way she was. Chloe wasn’t sure what it was but there was something about the way Max was putting on weight that just seemed so beautiful to her. Chloe wanted to make Max feel better about her figure but also not want to force this new ‘kink’ she had on Max. For now, she just decided to be happy right now and deal with this problem when they got back. Chloe didn’t have long to wait for it however, time just seemed to fly by and before she knew it the gang was back at the villa. Everyone decided to relax before Warren started making dinner. Today's dish: Fried Halloumi with Spaghetti and Bolognese. When the food was all cooked everyone started digging in, Max once again was eating with much gusto. Chloe was enjoying the meal as well but was also intently looking at Max, the way she was eating looked cute. That happy expression as she slurped up her spaghetti, gulping it down there was just something about it that made Chloe happy. Even Warren seemed to notice Max’s oddly increased hunger as he asked   
“you alright Max? Your eating more than usual”   
Max shrugged   
“What can I say? Your cooking is just that good”   
Warren gave a small chuckle  
“Fair enough”  
After the meal everyone looked very satisfied, Max especially so.  
“Oh god I can’t eat another bite,” she said leaning back on her chair  
“I’ll say,” said Victoria   
“you look like your ready to pop,” she said pointing at Max’s stomach   
Chloe glanced over at Max worried by how she would respond. However, Max just patted her belly and said   
“Tell me about it, I think I’m gonna need to let this relax a little bit”   
Everyone was rather surprised to see Max being so relaxed about her body.   
“I think I’m gonna just lie down on that sunbed on the roof, wanna join me, babe?” Max asked Chloe  
“Uh… Yeah sure” she replied still quite taken aback by what Max just did.   
“You think your gonna have room for dessert? It’s tiramisu” Warren called out to the girls as they headed to the roof   
“Maybe, we’ll come back down soon,” Max said as she and Chloe made their way to the roof.  
The villa had a ladder at the side of the house which leads to the roof where a sunbed big enough for two people sat. The two ladies climbed the ladder and sat on the sunbeds. Max took off her John Doe shirt to which Chloe could see more clearly Max’s gain. Her belly was now sticking out much farther to the point where she couldn’t see her waist. Max laid down on the sunbed and began rubbing her belly. Chloe stared at her for a few seconds before Max asked   
“Something wrong?”   
Chloe snapping out of her trance quickly said   
“Oh y-yeah sorry” she laid down on the sunbed with Max   
“So uh, you alright?”   
“Yeah just feeling a little full that’s all,” said Max   
“never eaten like that before, I’ve also never had a gut like this before,” she said patting her belly   
“Yeah right,” Chloe chuckled nervously. There was a slight pause before Chloe asked Max   
“Hey babe you mind in I rub your belly?”   
Max looked at Chloe slightly puzzled but still happy to receive help from her girlfriend.   
“Well if you won't go ahead”   
“Thanks”   
Chloe got down to business, she began to rub gently feeling Max’s soft flesh in her hands. As she kneaded Max’s belly more, she could almost feel the spaghetti Max had eaten. Chloe rested her head on Max’s chest as she continued to rub, Chloe could almost feel a little flab on her breasts as well. Max was enjoying herself too, Chloe’s hands kneading her jiggling tummy felt so nice like it was releasing all the strain her body. It felt so warm, and Max could feel a tingling sensation all over her. Both of the ladies felt like they were on cloud nine.   
“Wow this feels so good, you’re a natural masseuse Chloe”   
“Thanks” Chloe responded.   
She hesitated to wonder if she should ask Max before deciding she had to get this off her chest. She sat upright and said  
“Hey, Max, there’s something I have to tell you”   
Max sat upright along with Chloe   
“Yeah what is it?”   
“Well… it’s something that I’ve been thinking about for a while now. It’s that well I know you’ve been worried about getting fat, and I’ve been trying to tell you that it’s not all that important but the reason I did was that… I think I’m into fat chicks.”   
Whatever Max was expecting it certainly wasn’t that.   
“I don’t even know why. All I know is that when I saw you there with your belly just sticking out of your pants you just looked so… beautiful”   
Chloe looked away from Max towards the crimson sunset beyond the horizon, afraid to look at her lover.   
“Max I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I don’t know why I like you like this but-”  
Before Chloe could finish Max embraced her.   
“Chloe there’s nothing wrong with you,” Max said   
“All you’ve done is proven how much you love me that’s all I need to know.”  
Chloe could feel a tear trickle down her face as Max’s soft warmth on her body she kissed her.   
“Besides if you are turned on by my flab maybe I may just eat a little bit more”   
“R-really?” Chloe stuttered, a look of shock and excitement on her face.  
“Oh god babe I fucking love you you’re the best!” Chloe exclaimed leaning in, to smooch Max.  
“You said it yourself Chloe, what would I do without you?”   
“Heh, you said it” Chloe had settled down laying on Max listening to her heartbeat as she relaxed even more. The two women lay there for a few minutes before Warren called out to them from below.  
“Hey guys the tiramisu’s ready you want some?”   
Chloe looked at Max to see what she wanted, Max nodded and yelled to Warren   
“Yeah we’ll come down to have some”   
“Alright cool”  
“Damn girl,” Chloe said surprised to see she was still hungry   
“you still hungry?”   
Max shrugged   
“I guess I made room, and anyway calories don’t count on vacation”   
Chloe giggled glad to see Max was finally enjoying herself   
“That’s the spirit girl”  
Max and Chloe both headed down the ladder as Max loosened her belt. She was finally feeling happiness she had never felt before and was excited to see what the cruise had in store for her and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm so happy to bring this chapter to you all this was the longest one I've written so far the other chapters I plan to write maybe longer but I guess we'll see. I was even more nervous about writing this chapter as you've seen it introduces ideas and themes that some might consider being unorthodox but it's something I'm very passionate about and I hope you can understand where this comes from. But anyway I hope you're all doing good and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang begins their week journey on the cruise ship the Jewel of the Sea. Will it live up to their expectations

The next few days at the villa were enjoyable for the gang, especially Max and Chloe. Max decided to accept all the food she was eating, and as a result, she put on more weight. Her thighs are grown considerably the size of logs, her waist much wider, her breasts grown into double C cups, her face had plumped up as well, her chipmunk cheeks giving her a more innocent and cute look and most importantly her belly. Her belly now stuck out over whatever shorts she wore, and she almost couldn’t see her feet. The others brought up Max’s weight gain with her, but Max quickly assured them that she knew and that it wasn’t anything to worry about, and with some backing up from Chloe the others didn’t bring it up again. Over the next few days, Max spent most of her time eating, relaxing, and all of it with Chloe. Whenever Max was sunbathing Chloe would often offer to hand feed her chips which Max happily obliged. It felt so wonderful having Chloe treat her like a queen and to enjoy a full belly at the same time. The best part however would be when the two of them went to sleep. Chloe would snuggle up to Max’s soft warm belly like a life-sized teddy bear, and Max would hold her content in the knowledge that she was loved. 

Max did however run into a slight problem during her weight gain. Her clothes were feeling much tighter every day and one day when Max was trying on her dress, she planned to wore at a formal evening on the cruise she found that it didn’t fit. So, she and Chloe went to a local cloths store down by the village, Max enjoyed all of the new comfortable clothes that they got as well as the new dress. The sizes of the clothes were a larger size than what Max was, but Max had always preferred baggy clothes from her days in Blackwell. Max and Chloe also suspected that Max would grow into these new clothes, especially with the cruise still to come. Then before the gang knew it the day of the cruise had come, they had all packed their bags and set off to return the airport. There wasn’t too much trouble driving to the airport Victoria was driving whilst Max and Chloe sat in the back, Chloe feeding Max a croissant. The gang got the car rental place dropped the cars off and took the next flight to Rome where the cruise would be. The flight to Rome aside from the time was rather similar to the flight to Sicily, Warren played on his switch, Victoria and Kate chatted and Max and Chloe cuddled, this spoon session much softer. 

After the short period of 2 hours the gang had landed in Rome, and not long after they had gotten on the next bus to the docks where their cruise The Jewel of the Sea would depart. The gang and the rest of the passengers got their card keys and boarded the ship. 

Everyone was blown away with how impressive the ship was Max and Chloe had certainly never seen anything like this before. The ship had 13 floors in total and the grand hall was the biggest place on the ship most of the floors could be seen from the hall. The center of the hall had a beautifully tiled floor of sun, there were soft carpets that led to the rooms there was even a bar, but it wasn’t selling any drinks yet much to Chloe’s dismay. There was so much on all of the floors but before the gang could explore any more, they and the rest of the passengers had to partake in the safety drills. It was quite boring, but they knew it had to be done. Once it was done everyone decided to go up to the twelfth of the ship where the main entertainment was. There were many sunbeds all centering a pool, there was also another bar on this floor as well as a small restaurant that was serving pizza, but people weren’t paying any attention to this right now. The ship was about to take off and everyone was cheering as the ship slowly but surely departed from land off to sea. 

As the ship set off for the sea Max proposed that they see what kind of food they had. The others agreed and went to find the dining area, they didn’t have to look far. Right next to the pool area was the buffet, the Windjammer. Max’s mouth started watering at the sight of all the food she saw. As soon as the gang walked in, they saw a magnificent cake with strawberries and chocolate drizzle decorating with the words ‘welcome aboard’ written in white icing. As far as the rest of the food it was massive, there were omelets, roast chicken, roast beef, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, sweet potatoes, Mexican style foods like quesadillas, enchiladas, and tacos, pizzas with all kinds of toppings, and it went on still from that. The desserts were to die for, cakes of all sorts, carrot, red velvet, cake with berries, profiteroles, a chocolate fountain, and that wasn’t even the half of it. Even Chloe was drooling a bit at the sight of all this scrumptious food.   
“Shit, this all looks so fucking good!” Chloe said excitedly to try all the food that was there   
“so, what do you want Max?” Chloe asked but could guess what the answer would be. Max smiled as she said   
“everything”   
“thought so,” Chloe said.   
So, the gang went to the buffet to get some food. Max almost made good on her promise she got some of the chicken, beef, mashed potatoes, 2 biscuits, and all topped with gravy the rest of them got something similar to this but smaller. The drinks selection was also a good selection you could choose a soft drink of practically any flavor from the automatic dispenser near the end of the buffet. After the gang had gotten their drinks, they headed out to the outside dining area. Everyone had a lovely view of the sea it looked particularly gorgeous with the sun shining on the water's surface. The gang sat down and admired the view before digging into their lunch, it was truly divine. The mashed potatoes were so creamy and had the perfect amount of seasoning, the beef and chicken were perfectly succulent and tender and all of it with the gravy was amazing. Even Chloe was enjoying it. It was so good when she finished, she got up and went for seconds. This time she got some pizza and shared some with Max. Max herself was impressed that Chloe was keeping up with her and with getting more food. 

After the meal everyone was pretty full, so the gang decided to check out the rest of the ship. The 13th floor had a rather surprised they found a night club that was called the Vortex. There was a weird feeling everyone had that this nightclub shared the same as the club Victoria was the queen B of at Blackwell.  
“Man,” Victoria said shocked   
“what are the chances?”   
“pretty low I’d say,” said Warren surprised as Victoria   
“Maybe we should come back here tonight” suggested Kate   
“Really?” asked Victoria   
She thought it would be a bit awkward given her past with the vortex club and what it pushed her to.   
“Of course, we can make a fun night of it,” Kate said still looking hopeful.  
Chloe could sense what Victoria was thinking so she decided to weigh in  
“you got my vote, the sooner I can get booze into me the better”   
“guess I got to go to if you're going,” said Max knowing what Chloe is like around alcohol   
“Well… okay if you want to” Victoria said letting go of her anxiety.   
After that was settled the gang agreed to go to their rooms to see what they were like and to sort out their luggage. Warren went down to his room down on floor 4, Kate, Victoria, Max, and Chloe went to floor 7 where their rooms were they arranged it so that they had a balcony view while Warren was content with just having a window view below deck. Max and Chloe had a good look at their rooms pleased with it. There was a sofa with plush cushions, a desk, draws to place their belongings in, a small TV and the king-sized bed was fantastic, soft and when Max collapsed on it, it felt so comfy. 

The cabin crew had transported everyone’s luggage to their rooms and Max and Chloe were in the corner of the room, but they weren’t focused on that at the moment. Max was still lying on the bed her domed belly sticking out. Chloe laid down beside her lover snuggling close to her.   
“man, that food was so good, I’m so full” Max groaned rubbing her belly  
“Wow I can see why you love food so much gurl if I’m not careful I might end up bigger than you”   
Max didn’t look at Chloe as she said this, she was lost in thought about something   
“Yeah” Max replied blankly   
Chloe turned to Max   
“Something wrong?” Chloe asked   
“Sorry Chloe I don’t mean to get all serious about this, but I just have to get this off my chest”   
“Is it your bra?”   
“Chloe!”   
“Sorry, sorry couldn’t resist. Go on I’m listening”  
Max sighed nervously about how to approach this topic   
“I keep thinking about her Chloe, how I couldn’t save her”   
Max didn’t need to say any more to know what Max was talking about   
“You talking about Rachel?”   
Max nodded. Out of all the regrets in her life never meeting Rachel Amber was the worst of them. Rachal Amber was Chloe’s friend during the period her father died, and Max was in Seattle. She had helped her through some rough times and Max had always felt guilty about this, and upon finding out Rachels's death sent both girls into a state of grief. Even after saving everyone from the storm she still couldn’t save Rachel. Sure, she could use her photo time hop power to go back and prevent her death from happening however there was no telling what kind of damage it could do, it was too risky.   
“I just wish she could be here with us,” Max said crestfallen   
“I know Max I miss her too”   
“Did you have feelings for her the way you do for me?” Maxed asked   
Chloe took a deep breath, cautious how she answered this question  
“Well I mean yeah Max she helped me through so much and that was kinda when I realized I was into chicks, but Max you can’t keep blaming yourself for that. I don’t blame you for it and neither does anyone else; you know why? Because it wasn’t your fault”   
“Yeah I know it’s just that Rachel was your first love, and you were so sad that day when we found her body just rotting there and after all, she did for you it made me feel like I wasn’t worthy of you.   
Chloe rolled her eyes   
“Man, again with this self-pity, Max you saved everyone including me from a giant fucking tornado town destroyer and survived. I’m pretty sure that makes you worthy. Yeah, I love Rachel but staying sad about her and not moving on isn’t what she’d want. She would want me to be happy with you and live my life the way she wanted like a renegade. Got it?”   
Max turned over to look at Chloe.   
“Thanks, Chloe sorry for being all sappy”   
“Don’t go apologizing I know you just got anxieties I just wish you’d be more in love with yourself”   
Max smiled gazing into Chloe’s eyes   
“Well if that’s the case maybe my bra will be coming off later”   
Chloe returned the smile   
“That’s more like it,” she said mischievously   
The lovers embraced each other, Chloe enjoying Max’s plush body cuddling her own.   
“We probably shouldn’t keep the others waiting,” Max said releasing how long they had been in the room.   
“Oh right, let's get changed. I wanna see those new shorts and shirt I got you”   
“yeah thanks, Chloe”   
“and remember Babe no self-loathing. Flaunt your stuff, love yourself a little bit ya hear me?”   
Max smiled liking all the self-confidence Chloe was giving her.  
“you got it, sweetie”   
So, the two ladies got dressed in their new clothes, Max checked herself out and had to admit she did look damn good. The girls left their room to meet the others ready to start an exciting journey. Every second Max was with Chloe it made her more certain that soon she would ask Chloe the question of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, this chapter might not be as long as the others but there is a reason for that. I have an important announcement to make regarding my writing if you haven't seen the update I've made on my Twitter then I'll fill you in here. This is the last chapter that I'm going to be writing on Hella Awesome vacation for a long time. This is to make way for a brand new fanfic I'm going to be writing. This is going to be a crossover between the Life is Strange universe and the universe of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. For those who don't know, the Xenoblade universe is a JRPG series that I am very fond of it shares a lot of the emotional brilliance that LIS does and it also balances out the emotional stuff with a whole lot of awesome fighting which is also what some of the LIS characters will be doing. In case you're wondering you don't need to have prior knowledge of Xenoblade 2 to read this but you will essentially be rewarded if you do know about it, all you need to know about Xenoblade 2 is up to chapter 1 whether you want to know about Xenoblade 2 before you read my story is entirely up to you. As I go further with the story I may be doing some things that are spoilers about the game but I will let you all know in good time. As for this story, you might be curious about the Vortex club thing. Well you see the Jewel of the sea was a real cruise ship I went on and they actually did have a nightclub named Vortex, it was pretty weird.  
Anyway, that's all of the important stuff I wanted to tell you I'm pretty excited about wringing this new story and remember if you have any questions about the new story don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> See you later

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this taster of my story I'm writing. Sorry this is all a little unorganized it's my first post and I just wanted to see how you all liked this first chapter I promise I'll go into more detail about how everyone looks like in the next chapter. I'm just really anxious about what you all think about this alternate universe. I will be writing the next chapter soon have a good idea about what I'll be writing next, see yall later.


End file.
